Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to silicon-on-insulator based semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the integration of a dynamic threshold voltage capability into semiconductor fabrication, and resulting devices.
Background Information
Short-channel effects have been a source of performance degradation in semiconductor device fabrication, and as such devices continue to shrink, effectively combating short-channel effects becomes more difficult. Compared to a conventional FinFET process, silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology with “ultra-thin-body (UTB),” referring to the body of the substrate, has done well in reducing short-channel effects. UTB technology has also been used to achieve multiple threshold voltage devices with a back-gate strategy. However, the threshold voltages are fixed.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a SOI-based strategy with improved multi-threshold voltage capability.